


A Single Dream

by HeichouTheTitan (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff, M/M, No Smut, attack on titan - Freeform, ereri, erevi - Freeform, ok maybe a little smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HeichouTheTitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi wakes up in the middle of the night, sweaty from a nightmare. What does he do? He goes to that little brats room for comfort. but Eren is sleeping and the corporal dont know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! HeichouTheTitan here! I just want to remind y'all that Im not that good at english, since it is not my first language, so please try to understand what I am trying to tell here (≧◡≦) Enjoy!

Sleeping next to you  
I knew this was a bad idea. Going into Jaegers room in the middle of the night, just because of some stupid nightmare. I sigh. I better go back before he notice, and…  
”Heichou?”  
He sound sleepy, surprised.  
I attempt to walk out the door, and I hear how he sit up in his bed.  
”Corporal? What is it?”  
I look down at my hands.  
”I-its nothing, brat. Go back to sleep.”  
”Heichou… You are crying.”  
”No.”  
I wipe my eyes. Fuck. He saw it.  
He furrows his eyebrows, makes that serious face he does sometimes. It looks cute, like if he is concerned about something. Not me, of course. Im just a plain pain in the ass for him, or at least that is what i think. I hope he thinks better of me than I do.  
”A nightmare again?”  
I nod, bites my lip. Looks into the wall.  
”Yeah, I am not going over there like last night. This floor is fucking cold.”  
I move my foot over some dirt at the floor. Clutches my fists together as I look over at him.  
”Its filthy in here."  
He sighs. A creak as Eren walk up from his bed.  
He puts the blanket around my shoulders, gently paws on my head.  
”When you look like that I can do nothing but to help you.”  
I put my arms around him. Holds him tight.  
”Heichou, you wanna talk about it?”  
I absolutely love the way he says my name. I love it. Since Petra died I never heard someone say my name like that, in such a nice way, and he does it even better. I close my eyes.  
”Same thing like last time. Nothing to talk about.”  
He leads me to the bed. Lays down and pats at the place closest to the wall. I lay down, put the blanket over him, too. Hi’s beautiful, green-blue eyes looks down at me, looks through me.  
”If you tell it might feel better.”  
”Don’t go all Hanji at me. Im fine.”  
”That you say you are fine doesn’t help your insomnia.”  
”Fucking sleep, brat.”  
I feel irritated. If I wanted to tell him, I would have done it already. But I don’t want to. So I’d rather die than let him know.  
My eyes starts to close when I feel his warm chest against my cheek.  
This time there wasn’t an ordinary titan watching over my shoulder, breathing raspy into my ear. This time, when I turned around, it was Eren. His beautiful eyes, his long titan hair and big teeth.  
This time it was him opening his mouth and swallowing me.  
And that makes me more scared than anything.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi realize there is something he just can't resist about this brat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO :D  
> This is some sentimental stuff!   
> Just  
> People have been killed.  
> Spoiler if you have not watched that episodes with female titan.

When he woke up, I were already gone. I only need a few hours of sleep, anyway. The rest of the time I can use to clean, train and hopefully talk to Erwin about the strategy for our next mission. But still… I would have loved to watch him wake up. Dunno why, though.  
I hear a noise behind me. Instinctually I turn around, the shaft on the broom as a weapon, ready to plunge it into someones chest.  
”Hello, Heichou!”  
I lower the brush and keep on cleaning.  
”What is it, Hanji?”  
”Not even a ’Hello Hanji’?”  
I shrug.  
”No.”  
”Okay, whatever! I heard you were sleeping with my little Titan boy again last night, weren’t you?”  
”I never slept with him.”  
She makes an horribly annoying sound, shakes her head.  
”Dont deny it, Levi! We all know you went to sleep in his bed.”  
She winks at me.  
”What else did you think I was trying to say, hmm?”  
”That you were about to be quiet so you wouldn’t need to walk out of this room with a broom up your ass?”  
She pouts.  
”No! That was not what I was about to say.”  
A paus.  
" Did you know that there are rumors spreading about you and that Jaeger boy? I know you have never felt this way before, but at least tone it down a little.”  
Surprised, I turn around and look at her.  
”What?!”  
Hanji, telling people to tone down?! AND WHAT KIND OF FUCKING RUMORS?!  
”I said…”  
”I heard what you said. Don’t repeat yourself. Your voice is annoying.”  
”You reacted. What are you guys really up to, Levi?”  
I look at her, horrified. We aren’t up to anything?!   
She snaps her fingers in front of me, tries to get me to notice her once more. I just stand there, looks at her. A sigh. Erwins voice.  
”What have we said about breaking Levi, Hanji?”  
She pokes my nose.  
”But it is so interesting! He just shuts down somehow, looks like he is made of angry, serious glass.”  
I glare at her.  
”Oi, shut up!”  
She laughs and pokes my nose again. Before I can do anything to get her filthy hands off me, I see Eren right outside the door.  
I freeze.  
Hanji continues laughing.  
I grab her jacket and stares angrily into her eyes. The laughter stops.  
”Sorry then, Mr.Scary. I was just joking… ”  
I hear footsteps, and I turn around as Eren disappears from the doorway.  
”GET THE FUCK BACK HERE, JAEGER!”  
He comes rushing back, does a honour.   
”Yes sir!”  
Hanji starts laughing again.  
”Ohh, Levi. Are you calling your lover?”  
I dont respond to her. Just drags her outside, put her down outside the door. Slams it shut into her face, and I can see how Erwin furrows his big eyebrows before it closes.  
Then I turn around, stares at the footsteps Eren left on my bedroom floor.  
”Your shoes are filthy. Stand over there.”  
I point at a towel nearby the door. He does as I say, looks at me for a second.  
Nofuckingwayinhell. Does he look hurt? For what? We aren’t even lovers, for gods sake!  
He turns his face away from me, looks into the ground. I feel annoyed.  
”What brought you here?”  
”Y-you forgot…”  
He searches in his pockets, finds what he was searching for and then hesitates.   
”What did I forget?”  
His hans reaches out to me, and I see the ugly, harshly carved piece of wood, attached to a red leather-string. It looks like a smiling face, but the eyes are sad and lonely.  
My necklace… The one Günther, Eld, Oreou and Petra made for me when they were new recruits.   
”It’ll look good on you, captain! We just wanted to give it to you… Dunno why though. But I hope its fine.”  
”It is fine, Petra, Günther, Eld, Oreou. Thank you.”  
Their happy smiles… That must have been the first time I smiled since I were a child. They were so alive back then…  
Pictures of their faces, covered with blood and mud flies through my mind.  
I snap it out of his hands, looks closely at it. It looks okay. No injuries. I put it on, hides it under the cravat and then take my broom to wipe away the muddy footprints from the stone floor in my room.  
”Thank you, brat.”  
”I just thought you might miss it…”  
”Why?”  
”I don’t know. I just think that everything a person has that they don’t need to survive is something they would like to keep, am I right?”  
I nod.  
”I that way I am no different from the rest of you. Except that I don’t keep all the trash I get, such as you are.”  
”I dont…”  
”You have that stupid key. Ackerman has that stupid scarf. Arlert has that stupid book and the old, stinky hat.”  
”They are dear memories.”  
”You keep stuff to remember dear memories? That IS stupid.”  
”What do you keep that necklace for, then?”  
I exhale sharply. Turn around and look him in the eyes.  
”I have it to remember people I lost. Without it they would just be another face in that big crowd of dead soldiers.”  
He looks sad. Big, beautiful, sad puppy eyes. Damn it.  
”Its your crew, isn’t it?”  
I close my eyes. Walk over to him and bury my head in his jacket. What have you done to me.  
”Shut up.”  
”But…”  
I takes his head between my hands, practically forces him to look down at me. A horse neighs in the background, but I don’t care. All I see is his big, blue-green eyes, looking all concerned and sad.  
I growl.  
”Don’t you fucking dare tell me it’ll feel better if I talk, brat. They won’t come back. So shut your mouth if you don’t have anything better to say..”  
His head comes a little closer, and I feel how I hesitate. What is going on?!  
His lips is getting way to close, and his ears are way too red and…  
I squeak in surprise when his lips touch mine, and then feels how my eyes widen with shock as I feel his hips brush against mine.  
HOW THE FUCK DARE HE…  
My grip in his hair. My tongue in his mouth.   
What the fuck am I doing?!  
”Mnn…”  
What the fuck was that sound I just made?!  
My body presses itself closer to him.  
WHAT THE HOLY FUCK IS GOING ON?! I CANT CONTROL MYSELF?! HELL NO.  
No. I am humanities strongest soldier. I can handle this.  
I slowly push myself away from him, tries to ignore the hurt in his eyes.  
”What was that, Jaeger?”  
He looks terrified.  
”I-Im so sorry corporal, I didn’t mean to…”  
”Don’t be sorry… Just leave.”  
”Y-yes sir.”  
He leaves a tray of dry mud on the floor, but for once I don’t care. I just put my hands to my lips and stand there in the sunshine, wondering where this warm feeling is coming from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I made this in 15 minutes so if its confusing its my fault (Uh who's fault would it be otherwise?) And I hope you enjoyed :D Be sure to leave a kudo if thats the case!


	3. A wounded brat is a sleepless night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heichou gets a surprise in the middle of the night  
> No, not that kind of surprise xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late story, but I try to update every sunday :D

I can’t relax. I can’t sleep.  
What is going on? Why do I feel so lonely? I never felt lonely before. I was always okay with being on my own. But this…  
I sigh.  
A slight knock on the door.  
I sit up, feels a wave of annoyance flash trough my mind.  
”Who is it?”  
I hear how the person outside the door shifts uncomfortably. I sit up, take the knife I have under my pillow and sneak closer to the door.  
”I won’t repeat myself.”  
Erens voice.  
”I cut myself.”  
”What?!”  
Do he even realize…That stupid brat! He can transform into a titan! He can’t just do as he pleases and maybe transform and accidentally kill people…  
”It was an accident, I was just trying to shave... Can you help me?”  
I sigh once more, open the door. The sight that meets me makes me feel protective.   
He holds his hands agains his cheek, blood pouring out between his fingers. He looks like he is in pain, but he tries to hide it when he sees me. His eyes betray him.  
”I-Im so sorry Levi, but the others didn’t want to help me…”  
”Well, we don’t know when you will transform next.”  
He takes a deep breath and blushes.  
”C-can you help me?”  
I lower the knife and nod.  
”Come here.”  
I light a candle, holds it near his face.  
”H-hey, my hair…!”  
”Oi, shut up.”  
I look over at him.  
”Show me the wound.”  
”But…”  
”Just take your damned hand off the cheek.”  
It sounded harsh. Way more harsh than I intended. He looks down, removes the bloodstained hands from his cheeks and makes a grimace.   
”Its kinda deep.”  
A big, 5 cm wound across the right cheek. blood pouring out of it, and I can see the white, perfect teeth right underneath the red flesh.  
I stare at him.  
”I can see your fucking teeth. How the hell did you manage to do this?!”  
”Well, Erwin said that it would be inappropriate for a soldier to start growing beard if there was so little… I did as he said and slipped on the wet floor and did this...”  
I make a mental note to tell Erwin about this later.  
The air is thick with the smell of metal. Its like I have fucking coins up my nose. It only takes seconds for me to get the first aid-kit, putting the thread in the needle.  
”Can you handle some pain?”  
He looks nervous and swallows, then nods.  
”I can’t feel it so much anyway.”  
”Just ask for something numbing, brat. It doesn’t make you more of a wuss than you are.”  
”Im not a wuss!”  
”You all are. Now come here.”  
”I am not."  
He murmurs as I put the tip of the needle against hi’s cheek. I shouldn’t do this. Why would I do this when he can do it perfectly on hi’s own? He was trained.  
A kind of warm feel in my chest. And I just continue with my task, finishes the sewing. Puts him into bed.  
”Night, brat.”

Hi’s hand around my arm as I try to leave.  
”Oi, what are you-”  
Closer. That is all I can think about now. He pushes me closer to him. He comes closer. Five inch, four, three, two, one...  
Eren’s lips against mine. The warm feeling grow stronger. My body freezes.  
I slap him.  
At first he looks shocked. Then he get those sad puppy eyes that never leaves me. Green with spots of blue that follows me everywhere I go. It is almost heartbreaking. Almost.  
I sigh.  
”Oi, don’t look at me like that. Go to bed. You are going to heal in no time, but you should still get some sleep.”  
”Yes sir.”  
This time, when I leave the room, he doesn’t try to stop me. And I look forward to yet another night of sleepless planning strategy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO I RUINED IT  
> SORRY  
> BUT  
> HOW DO YOU WRITE SMUT  
> I SUCK AT THIS  
> BLEAURGH  
> (Maybe next time)  
> Please leave a comment if it werent unsufferable


	4. Tricky Erwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi kind of confess something to Eren... And Erwin is being a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Kinda late chapter,but I made it longer to compensate for it :3 Or something. I dunno. Don’t judge me.

Hot tea in a mug. Erwin sits down besides me and sighs.  
”Tell me.”  
I don’t even bother looking up at him.   
”I have work to do.”  
”Hm. Then what are Jaeger doing in your room?”  
I frown, and he gets my attention.  
”He got hurt.”  
”That doesn’t answer my question.”  
I pick up the mug with one hand, puts the mug with the hot drink to my lips. I’m going to take my time. He is actually very patient most of the time…  
”Levi.”  
I sigh.  
”Yes?”  
”Answer my question.”  
”He came to my room because no one else would help him. And that stupid brat was probably to scared that Hanji would dissociate him for scientific reasons.”  
”And why is he in your bed?”  
Now Im pissed. Who the hell do Erwin think he is?! I already told him why he was in my fucking room.  
”I put him there and went to work. Nothing inappropriate happened.”  
”You like him.”  
”I do not.”  
”Otherwise you wouldn’t get all upset.”  
”I’m not upset!”  
But I am. I reacted. I’m harsh and angry and protective. I hate to admit it, but I am. No one can deny that fact. Except my mouth.  
”I don’t like Jaeger. He is just a child, anyway. I don’t get involved with children. Especially not one of my soldiers.”  
Why did I say that? I don’t mean it. Or, I do mean it… Somehow. And apparently my mouth is the only part of my body that realizes there is a huge age difference between me and Eren. I put the tea down and faces in my hands.   
Fuck. There is a huge age difference.   
Erwin sounds a little surprised.  
”Levi? Are you alright?”  
I shrug.  
”Guess Im worried.”  
”About what?”  
”Age difference.”  
I pick up the tea mug and takes a sip. It burns. I take another sip.  
”Fuck. This thing is screwing me up. I can’t handle feelings like this. It is irritating not knowing what will happen next.”  
A sudden sound from behind. I frown.  
Erwin laughs.  
”Oh yeah, did I forget to tell you that I brought someone? You and him should probably talk a little…”  
”You tricked me?! You son of a-”  
”It was Hanji’s idea!”  
Erwin disappears in the darkness outside the strategy-room.  
Eren looks at me with big eyes. The wound he had on the cheek nearly four hours ago is completely gone. Just the six stitches left from what happened. He looks like he don’t really know what to do.  
I don’t know what to do, either. Its just… I confessed. I said I was confused. I nearly blushed. I-  
”Does everyone think we are a thing now?”  
I look at the tea mug in my hand.  
”Apparently.”  
Silence.  
A few steps closer. He points at his cheek.   
”I don’t need these stitches anymore. Can you help me remove them?”  
I nod. Takes a knife from my pocket and takes his hand. Pulls him close enough.   
”You always have a knife on you, don’t you?”  
I put a hand on hi’s cheek. Feeling the stitches. Then I put the knife against the thread, cuts it. One after one. He looks like it hurts.  
The last stitch.   
As I pull the last piece of thread out of his skin, he looks down at me. A hand over mine. Suddenly the air is a little harder to breathe. I look down. Away from him. My face is burning.  
Another hand under my cheek. Makes me face him.   
Varm, soft lips pressing against mine.  
I put my arms around hi’s neck. Drops the knife on the floor. I wrap my legs around him ans tug him deeper into the kiss. This time I have nothing to loose. He already knows. I already know. There is no holding back.  
He looks down at me, flustered. A deep blush starts to cover hi’s cheeks.  
”I-I have never…”  
Eren… Is he virgin?  
”I’ll show you.”  
Ok so since when did I start showing people? Where did my policys go? Where are my standards and walls and limits? Why would I ever-  
Erens hands under my shirt. He kisses my neck.  
”Is it okay… If I figure it out myself?”  
”O-oi!”  
His lips finds that certain, sensitive spot at my neck. I quiver. He smiles.  
”See, I made you make some sounds.”  
I glare up at him.  
”You want to fuck, or what?”  
He snickers.   
”Were we about to?”  
”Oi, Jaeger. Don’t get cocky.”  
Eren nibbles my neck and starts to unbutton my shirt. Impatiently I tug him into another kiss, and I can feel my groin throbbing from the feeling of his leg between my own. I need to satisfy this needy, greedy goddamn body of mine, or the heat is going to devour me.  
He breaks the kiss and stops.I look up at him, surprised. Then I feel a little insecure. Maybe Eren don’t actually like me back. It’s not like I have asked him or something.  
He panted heavily and put his hand over those cute, red lips.  
”I-Im so sorry corporal, but I couldn’t get a hold of myself. I didn’t mean to-”  
”Brat”  
That warm feeling grows stronger. As always when I am with him. This stupid, cute young boy that make me breathless and scared and even a little tad fucking insecure; He thought he did a bad thing. That the bad thing were hi’s fault. I mean, how fucking cute isn’t that?!  
”If I wouldn’t have wanted this, you would be dead by now. I’m just as guilty to doing this as you are. If you want to do it, go ahead. I won’t stop you.”  
I look into those eyes. Not a precise color, a blend of everything. Like if his eyes where their own living creature. Green, blue and yellow playing in his iris, beautiful colors mixed together to create a surprised emotion. He shows hi’s emotions in his eyes, just like Isabel…  
Fuck. Thats one of the things Im good at. Killing, cleaning, and being a total fucked up wreck in social situations. I hate being a wreck. Just the thought of not having control... But these eyes say I could. He trust me.   
”You sure, Heichou?”  
Nope. Im not sure at all. Actually Im hella confused. This is not me. Being all sentimental and lovey dovey and shit. I’m not really sure at anything now that he is here with me. Not when he looks at me like that. 

A knock on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry. But I WAS writing smut then my mum looked at my computer and were like ”wtf are you doing son” and I had to delete it. xD AND WOAH 23 KUDOS AND 500-SOMETHING HITS THIS IS AMAZING  
> And yes. I ended it with a cliffhanger. Or sort of a cliff hanger. Im not sure about anything, really.


	5. IMPORTANT

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated (and that this fic suck), but I'm going to fix the first chapters when I have time and maybe even post a new chapter once my writers block on this fic is gone! :) Bear with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Ops short chapter x3 Have the worlds shortest attention span (adhd haha), but I tried :D Maybe posts the next part on Sunday (not this Sunday) but ok bye.


End file.
